


Inside a birdcage

by Fluffalume



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Based on happy sugar life, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/F smut, Manipulation, Smut, Yandere, x Reader, yandere Hizashi yamada, yandere present mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffalume/pseuds/Fluffalume
Summary: Pro hero and radio host, present mic, has taken an interest in the reader. He wants to keep you with him above all else, no matter what that may cost. Based on ‘happy sugar life’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I wanted to say upfront that this fic is based on the manga ‘happy sugar life’. I do not condone any character actions in this fic!

——

Leaning back into the studio chair, Hizashi slid his headphones off, resting them around his neck. The recording light on the computer screen blinked off, signalling the end of another successful broadcast. Slender fingers pushed the microphone before him aside a fraction while a satisfied, albeit tired smile graced his lips. 

Friday nights had always been his to reign over any other stations channels. The numbers didn’t lie, and he’d been able to watch the steady stream of listeners ojoining his broadcast. At first, he hadn’t been pleased hearing he would only have one night on air between teaching and hero work. Yet as he’d worked up a loyal crowd of listeners, he quickly learnt he didn’t need to be live every night. All it took was one night a week to hold the place as the most anticipated and demanded radio segment. 

Chattering and the sounds of equipment being packed up brought Hizashi back to his surroundings. Standing from his chair, he tossed a now empty coffee cup into a bin as he passed it, leaving the packing up of the studio space to one of the interns. 

“That was amazing, Yamada” an intern chirped up, carrying a case for the microphone to be packed into “I so don’t know how you do it! I think I would end up playing the same song twice” it hardly seemed like much of a compliment, but the interns would do anything to try and be on better terms with the pro hero. Especially if it meant they would end up keeping a job at the radio station over another colleague. 

The over familiarity from this individual was enough to make him sick. The blonde knew how to read people and it took no effort at all for him to spot someone sporting a false persona. What could he say? He was all too familiar with fabricating oneself.

“Hey!” He started, pulling off his sunglasses and folding them in his hand “it’s, Mic, to you” he corrected with a laugh and a grin, covering up his annoyance “an it’s somethin’ ya learn over time, ya dig?” The radio hosts fingers clicked before pointing to the short intern, seeming to put an emphasis back onto them.  
With that, he turned on his heel, continuing to leave the studio as he was eager to return home. Of course his radio show was his passion, however there was something of great importance waiting for him at home. 

A tug at his leather sleeve caused him to pause, fighting against the instinct to pull his arm away.  
“Hey, why don’t you come out drinking with us tonight?” The intern had discarded microphone case onto the desk in favour of trying to flag down the pro hero. “C’mon, please? I’d just love to learn some more from you” they begged before a sultry tone snuck its way into their voice “maybe I could even return the favour?” By now, the intern had captured the blondes arm into a tight embrace, doing just about everything they could to try an pique the others interest without seeming too indecent. 

It was a pathetic ploy. Pro heroes had to learn quickly how to deal with fans and interns like these. It seemed common practice for people to try and climb the ranks through manipulating those above them in any way possible. Sometimes even through whatever means they had available to them. 

Hizashi could practically taste the bile rising in his throat at this display. False affection always tasted so bitter. Even more so when he was fully dedicated to another. 

A short laugh was all the intern got as a reply as the taller man untangled his arm from their grip.  
“Maybe some other time” he tried to brush the other off with a non comital reply, finally reaching for the elevator button, pleased to see the doors open immediately. Once stepping inside the elevator, he slipped his phone out of his pocket, giving a harsh frown to the screen. 

——

You sat on the small step in front of the door. With your knees tucked up to your chest, you hugged your legs closer to yourself. Friday’s always proved to be the hardest. You’d be left alone for hours on end, and as it wasn’t safe to venture outside of the house, there weren’t exactly an abundance of ways to occupy yourself. 

The radio in the living room would always be set to start up at the beginning of your favourite broadcast. Your patience had begun to wear thin, but you still didn’t move from your spot on the step as you’d learnt that the end of the radio show would always indicated the return of your love. 

The door to the house unlocked with a click and soon, the front door was opening. Jumping up to your feet, you had to restrain yourself before pouncing on the taller man with a tight hug. 

“Hey, hey, hey, baby!” The blonde cooed out, manoeuvring to close the door behind him and return the hug. “Did y’really miss me that much?” A grin curled its way onto his lips before he leaned down to nuzzle his face into you hair. 

Announcing your pout with a whine, you spoke up “Hizashi, don’t tease! You know I’ve been waiting for you all day” you looked up to meet his eyes, the pout on your lips unwavering until Hizashi had taken the opportunity to lean in and catch those lips against his.  
Leaning up, you gladly returned the kiss, allowing the others hands to slide down your body to rest on your waist. Your own arms instinctively reached up to loosely wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss. 

It felt as though it were all too soon before the two of you needed to break away from each other for air. Although this didn’t stop the pro hero from peppering a trail of breathy, hungry kisses down your neck. 

“Mm come on, you must be tired” you managed to pry one of the hands off you before intertwining your fingers with his, leading him through the house as though he’d get lost without you. It wasn’t something you were consciously aware of, but you were here all day, every day. So in a way, you felt as though you knew the house better. 

The radio host on the other hand had to hold back a soft laugh as you continued to pull him along after you. It was enough to make him giddy every time you showed or said how much he meant to you. So much so that his encounter in the studio earlier was completely pushed aside. Why would he ever need to chase after anything else when he had you to come home to? 

“What did y’think of tonight’s set?” His question was hummed out as you pulled him towards the couch. 

“I loved it!” Your response was nearly immediate and the slight hint of a spark in your eyes showed you meant it. “Here, jacket off” you practically commanded as you took a seat on the couch and motioned for the other to take a seat on the floor before you.  
It had taken a lot of time, but Hizashi had finally gotten you to be comfortable enough around him to initiate contact with him. And it especially overjoyed him when the contact was physical. 

This time a soft laugh did spill past his lips as to took a seat before you, pulling his jacket off and onto the other side of the couch. The two of you had gotten into a routine where you’d often try to pamper your love before either of you would try to get any sleep for the night.  
Your soft hands reached out and grasped onto the blondes shoulders, kneading your fingers in in a massage. 

A groan of appreciation rumbled through Hizashi’s throat as he leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’m glad you liked it so much, doll. You’re my favourite muse for my sets after all” he breathed out as your thumb worked into a knot in his neck. 

“You do always know my top picks” you giggled, a sound that made the pro heroes heart stammer. “Hey, ‘Zashi? I was thinking..” your words trailed off and the pressure in your massage had eased up. 

“Mmhn?” Slowly opening his eyes, he awaited the question that was causing an anticipation in you. He of all people knew you well enough to know when you were holding back from speaking your mind.

“Well..I was wondering if maybe I’d be able to come with you to your studio?- just once?” The pitch of your voice rose a little higher, something that hinted at just a sliver of fear. 

The tall blonde sat up straight, unusually quiet as his bright green eyes bore a glare into the floor.  
“You know I can’t let you go there babe” his words were so cold as he shrugged your hands off his shoulders. 

“But-“ you tried to object but the other was much faster with his words and thoughts than you.

“It’s for your own good, baby” he started, turning to face you while a hand reached up to caress one of your legs. “It’s not safe for you out there. Do you remember last time? I had to pick you up from the hospital” the conviction in his voice worked so well to cover the truth as he spoke. Of course he knew you didn’t remember anything from before that. It had been all part of his design. 

 

A heavy fog seemed to settle in your mind as you tried to think back to coming home from the hospital. However even that had been shrouded in a blur of faces and voices you didn’t recognise. 

“Is everything here not enough for you? Do you not trust me when I say I’ll keep you safe?” The wounded tone in his voice tugged at your heart strings, twisting your innocent request into a selfish coil of words. 

“N-no, it’s not like th-“ you hardly had a moment to finish your sentence before Hizashi interrupted again. 

“I love you more than anything, [y/n]. I’m doing everything I can to help you, baby. So..” his words trailed off into a sigh. 

Pressing a kiss to your knee, the pro hero soon took a hold of your hands, looking up into your eyes with both concern and adoration.  
“As long as you’re here with me, you won’t ever be hurt like that again. I’ll never leave your side” his words were spoken out like a vow. As though you needed to know and believe him. 

Knowing all the right buttons to press, his words had you distracted enough to stop trying to see through the fog of your memories. Moving your hands free of Hizashi’s, you gently cupped his face in your hands. Leaning in, you pressed a quick peck to his forehead. Even though your request had been shut down, you didn’t love him any less. Besides, this makeshift house arrest could only go on for so long. 

 

Leaning up to meet your kiss, the force and intensity behind his lips revealed the impatient hunger that had been lingering beneath soft words and promises. Kneeling before you, he leaned down to press needy kisses against your legs, pulling you forward on the sofa to get better access to you.  
You could feel your face flushing a deep shade of red as hot breath continued up your thighs, course hands pushing your skirt up along the way. A stifled moan stirred from your throat as you felt his tongue drag up along your clothed sex.  
A chuckle poured out from his lips that elicited a shudder from you. It seemed as though you had both been impatient to feel each other. His fingers reached up under your now bunched up skirt, hooking his fingers under your panties before pulling them down, leaving a trail of kisses down your other thigh. Tossing the article of clothing aside, he brought his attention back to you. The object of his worship. Leaning into you once more, he let his teeth nip into the skin of your thigh. Whenever he bit too hard, he’d be able to tell from the way you sucked in air through your teeth, this would then prompt him to spend some time sucking at that spot as though he could take the pain away. 

Your hands had absentmindedly found their way to the voice heroes hair, intertwining locks of blonde hair between your fingers.  
A hum of approval spilled from his lips as he made his way closer to your core. Soft lips brushed against your clit, making you gasp at the sensation. In almost no time at all, he had you whining and begging as he worked his tongue and lips at your clit. You had already been so wet, but now you were completely and utterly drenched, desperately in need of your partner.  
Loving the way you begged, the blonde teased a finger at your entrance before pushing the slender digit deep inside of you. Curling his finger inside of you, his eyes fixated on those adorable faces you made. And knowing that they were all just for him sent a twitch through his cock. It wasn’t long before he added in a second finger, thrusting and curling them inside you in all the ways that made you buck your hips and moan. You could feel a moan from beneath you as the slight vibrations against your clit had you so close to the edge. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Hizashi purred out, a teasing tone lingering in his voice.

“It- ah! Feels so good” your words came out in shaky breaths as the pleasure building up was becoming far too much. So attuned to all your verbal cues, the blonde kept up a relentless pace as he thrust his fingers against your g-spot, his tongue still working over your clit as his fingers pressed and curled into you. 

“H-Hizashi I’m-!” Words trailed off as you cried out his name, your inner walls clenching around his fingers as you came hard. You rode out your orgasm as your partners fingers kept up his rhythmic pace. Once you started coming down from your high, Hizashi peppered kisses down your thigh, removing his fingers from you as he finally stood. 

“You’re perfect, [y/n]” the radio host sighed out, undoing his belt with one hand while he licked his fingers clean. The sultry look he was giving you was absolutely sinful.  
“I’ve been waiting all day for you, baby girl” he hummed out, quick to discard his pants and underwear, his erection springing our from under them.  
“I wanna hear those sounds from you all day” taking a seat beside you on the couch, he pulled you onto his lap, his cock brushing against you clit.  
“Mhn. Maybe I should record you...we could have our own studio session right here~” it had meant to be a tease, but now that he’d started to think about it, the more he wanted to follow through with the idea. Occupying his hands with pulling your shirt and bra off, his fingers were soon at your nipples, rubbing and squeezing at the nubs. 

Another needy moan poured from you and you felt your hips grind against Hizashi’s erection.  
“‘Zashi, please” you begged, getting little more than a smirk in response “please. I need you to-“ a hard pinch to your nipple made you inhale sharply “g-gods, fuck me, Hizashi” you pleaded, your owns hands impatiently venturing up and under the others shirt. 

Hearing those words from you made his chest swell. You could be brought to love him after all.  
Allowing you to pull his shirt off, the tall blondes hands trailed down to your hips, maintaining a hard grip on them before lining your entrance up with his length, letting you sink onto him.  
A gasp was pulled from the both of you as he lowered you onto him. You were so ready for him that there was no resistance from your heat as you took him in till his hilt. The long day had made Hizashi impatient for his own release and without giving you any time to adjust to him, he was already thrusting up into you, pulling you up and down by yours hips as though you were his own personal toy. It wasn’t often that he treated you like this, but after seeing the delectable expression you made when you came, he couldn’t help but chase down his own release as soon as possible.  
The pace was fierce and each thrust felt harder than the next. Feeling overstimulated as is, you could do little more than mewl out his name as your hands dug into Hizashi’s shoulders as though you were holding on for dear life. 

“Mmm, fuck. You feel so tight baby” the pro hero praised, his cock twitching inside of you every time he pulled you off him and thrust back deep inside of you. “I’d spend all day like this if it were up to me” he moaned out, relishing in the loud, wet slaps that came from your bodies as they met at a building speed. Any form of a rhythm was rapidly diminishing as Hizashi’s thrusts became more primal and erratic. You could tell he was close and with your own overstimulation, you felt as though you were so close again. 

With one last, harsh thrust, you wordlessly cry out as you come again. Hizashi moans out your name as though it’s a prayer and you can feel streams of hot cum fill you. Keeping you in place, he doesn’t remove himself as he leans up to steal a deep kiss from your panting lips. You desperately need to take a breath and it feels as though what little breath you do have left is being swallowed down by your partner. A dizzying feeling sweeps over you and you feel light headed.  
——

 

“There’s my baby girl” Hizashi cooed out, lightly brushing your hair out of your face.  
“I’m sorry, was that a little too much for you?”.

Your eyes took some time to focus but soon you had identified that the two of you were in your bedroom. Hizashi was beside you, laying on his side as he watched you with concern. He’d kept you relatively conditioned to eating very little throughout your time with him. It kept you back from having the strength or focus to fight back against your situation. If you could even recall what that was to begin with. 

You had opened your mouth to speak, but your partners words had poured out much quicker.  
“I get so worried about you sometimes. If something like that were to happen and I wasn’t around...” the worry in his eyes was almost too much too bear and you truly did believe that he had only the best intentions for you at heart. 

“I know” your words were barely above a whisper and you couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt wash over you. “I’m sorry if I upset you before I just- I just miss you during the day” moving closer to the other, you curled up against him, feeling the warmth of your skin together.  
Hizashi had rolled onto his back and pulled you even closer to himself so that you head was now resting on his chest. 

“Sweetheart, I know, but you gotta work with me while things are tough, yeah?” The pro hero was always careful to pick his words as though he were doing only the best for you. After all, he certainly believed he knew what was best. 

A small bout of silence over took you for a moment before you gave a nod and a yawn. You’d heard this before and although it seemed like this ‘tough time’ had been going on for so long, you trusted that Hizashi had some plan that would allow you to live a normal life. You just had to be patient until then. 

“I love you, [y/n]” his words could have dropped with the sweetness of honey as he praised you for complying. This wasn’t to say that he didn’t love you. You were his favourite obsession after all. But you were just being so good lately and he couldn’t have been more thankful that luck had managed to be on his side. 

A quiet hum came from you as you could feel yourself drifting off into a sleep this time. “I love you too, Hizashi” the calm beats of your partners heart urged you to enter a deep lull of sleep. 

In contrast, Hizashi wasn’t quite that tired yet. His fingers idly ran through your hair as he did his best to keep his thoughts under control. It had been months since he’d saved you from an abusive cycle of dreadful partners and so far, you seemed to be adjusting well. Perhaps the severe concussion had worked particularly well in his favour, but he hadn’t needed to ‘convince’ you too much to stay with him. He was still in fact a hero, so why would you have any reason to question him? He was just doing his job and keeping you safe. If anything, you should have been so grateful that you’d caught his eye. 

Even with his luck remaining so high, he couldn’t let his guard down. Missing posters were still being plastered up throughout the city of you and family members had been kicking up a fuss to know of your whereabouts. A tight frown was purses across his lips at the thought alone. Of course Hizashi had done some digging into your immediate family. Your family were much akin to a swarm of leeches, sucking up as much money as they could from you through guilt and begging. And you. You had always been kind enough to help them out, even when they didn’t deserve someone so forgiving.

Glancing down, the soft smile on your lips made his heart skip a beat. He would keep you safe here with him. Hizashi was never going to leave your side.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course a hero was going to come to your aid in you time of need. But you never really expected that was part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of inside a birdcage. I’m still new to writing and will take feedback.

Being easy to pick out of a crowd had never really crossed your mind. Over the past months your demeanour had become far more timid and anxious. You’d always be quick to weave out of crowds to fight off your nerves, looking over your shoulder as though you believed someone was in constant pursuit of you. That...hadn’t been the case. However it was justifiable behaviour considering what you had to go home to on a daily basis. 

You always seemed to dress for winter weather, even on hot and humid days now. The bruises that adorned your body clung in deep shades of yellows and purples, each being worn as a mark of shame. Your partner had told you that you had deserved them and you’d been beginning to believe it. There was no more crying whenever they rose a hand against you, instead you’d hang your head low, hoping that it would all be over with soon enough. 

For all your careful, somewhat paranoid, routes, you hadn’t noticed at all that you’d caught the attention of a tall, slender blonde amongst the crowd. The commute to and from work plagued you with enough anxiety that you had long over thought all the possibilities of your partner hiring someone to follow you that you wouldn’t ever believe someone who stood out so much would be a threat. That would have been far too obvious. So the blonde was almost always immediately dismissed as any kind of suspect whenever you spotted him in a crowd. Perhaps even to the point where you hadn’t even thought about just how many times you’d seen that same face. Or how those bright green eyes always seemed to be trained on you when you glanced his way. 

——

Like all of your fights with your partner, you couldn’t remember what had started it. Had it been for the way you looked at them? Maybe the way you flinched away from their grasp when they reached a hand out to pull you closer. The fear in your mind served as a thick blanket of fog over your memory while your gut told you it had been your fault. 

A stinging slap of a rough hand connected with your face. Tears quickly welled up and threatened to spill down your cheeks at the hot surge of pain. 

“Would you look at me while I’m talking to you?!” The voice before you snarled, their grip on your shirt tightening as they pulled you closer to their face.  
“How do you think I feel when you humiliate me like that in front of my friends! Was the attention worth it?” They barked out, slamming your back into the alley wall. You were shaking in your partners grasp, still unable to remember pulling your hand away from your partner in a sheer panic when you’d been out with them and some friends. Of course one of them had asked if you were okay but before you’d been able to give a proper reply, that’s when your partner had pulled you away to ‘talk with them privately’. 

Your lack of an immediate response had sent your partner into another wave of blinding anger. A clenched fist connected with your head, a loud crack echoed around you as the back of your head had been slammed into the concrete wall. 

In your partners grasp, your body had gone limp and they released you to slump onto the ground. You didn’t get up. Vision faded in and out around you and your body felt too heavy to move. Before you slipped into a deep unconsciousness, you could hear a tapping of footsteps approaching and the sound of your partner raising their voice at someone before blacking out. 

———

By the time you’d woken, you found yourself in a large, comfortable bed. Your head throbbed with pain and a pain spiked through your right arm.  
With a groan, you tried to sit up although you ended up half slumped back onto the soft pillows and cushions. 

“There you are, bird. Ah- be careful! You’ve got a lot ‘a resting up to do” a voice beside you breathed out in low laugh. 

Your voice could barely manage anything above a whisper and the most you could do was let out a small noise of confusion. 

The somewhat vacant and unsure look in your eyes explained it all. The surroundings were completely unfamiliar to you and as your gaze set upon the man sitting at the edge of the bed. There wasn’t any fear within your eyes, rather it seemed as though you were trying to piece together who this person was. 

“Do I...know you?” Your voice came out in a rasped croak. 

It only took a moment of your confusion for a scheme to coil into Hizashi’s mind.   
“You don’t remember me, baby?” A tone of hurt was feigned within his voice as he scanned your face for any kind of reaction. You’d barely been given any time to respond before the blonde spoke up again.  
“You’ve gotta remember /our/ home, right?” It may have been a big lie to test the waters with, but the radio host was far too eager to have you within his grasp to back away from the risks. 

“Our home?” You repeated back, puzzled as you looked around the room. A few things looked familiar to you although specific details seemed to evade you. The warm tones of the room brought back some memories, and looking to your side, you could remember waking up to that alarm clock. But anything much past that brought up a blank wall in your mind. 

Shifting your eyes back onto the blonde nearby you, you could see his expression had dropped, his own gaze fixed on the blankets of the bed. 

“You really don’t remember, do you?” A tremble vibrates through his throat as he reached up under his glasses to rub at one of his eyes, appearing as though he were holding back on a sob.   
“A-ah. That’s okay. The nurses at the hospital said you may have some problems remembering...what with the trauma and all..” the last part was muttered under his breath as though he didn’t want you to hear him. “But” he started, taking a shaky breath in “I thought you would have remembered me..I’m your boyfriend. Yamada Hizashi”. 

A deep pang of guilt coiled within your stomach and you instinctively reached a hand out before hesitating. Why couldn’t you remember a thing about him? 

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll take it all a step at a time. You’ll have to remember sooner or later” standing up from his spot on the edge of the bed, he paced over towards you to gently run a hand through your hair.   
“Just wait here. I’ll go make you some tea and we can talk about it some more from there” the blonde purred out reassuringly. With that, Hizashi had left, leaving you half laying against a pile of pillows. 

As the day went on, the two of you talked, or more you listened to your partner explain things to you. He seemed to know everything you liked, your work, your hobbies and even your usual routines. He’d even told you about some of the unsavoury moments in your life, the things you couldn’t remember. Your deep (e/c) eyes filled with fear and guilt as the radio host very calmly walked you through the details of how he’d saved you from a dangerous stalker. Nodding your head at his words, you agreed that the head injury and trauma you had sustained after an encounter with your stalker must have been to blame for such a severe case of memory loss.   
A soft smile blossomed from your lips and this time you let your hand reach out to lay atop his. 

“I can’t believe you went through all of that for me” you started, still in awe at this tale of Hizashi fighting off your attacker “and I-..” your voice trailed off before you tried to fight up that tone of hopelessness “I’m going to remember you” finally your voice settled on something more assured as you gazed up at the tall blonde, watching as a touched smile curled onto his lips. 

“I’m sure you’ll remember me in no time, baby bird” 

———-

“It was real nice of ya t’ lend this place to us” the blonde mused aloud, tying up the last of the large plastic bags. Each of them had been double bagged to stop the contents from spilling or tearing out of the dark plastic. Bundling a pair of gloves into his back pocket, he’d spared his hands from any of the nights dirty work. Hizashi had really wished it hadn’t come to this but he couldn’t idly sit by letting someone who had been so cruel to you get away with their crimes. 

Pressing a palm against one of the bags, the cold plastic crinkled under his touch before giving way to a hard, solid object.

A laugh bubbled up past his lips at his inability to imagine how the bags contained what just hours ago had been a complete person. Well, if he could even call that individual a person. With how they’d been treating you, the collection of bruises and scars he’d seen you accumulate over time from being with them, the pro hero hardly wanted to give them such a dignified title.

“If you had have just waited for me, I’m sure things could have been different” he hummed out lowly “you really forced my hand, you know?” 

As you’d been so good and finished your tea for Hizashi, you were now enjoying an induced, deep sleep, meaning he didn’t need to worry about any of the noise he was making in disposing of your, well, ex partner. Although he’d much rather be watching over you, he couldn’t have the body go into anymore stages of decomposition. Picking up one of the bags, he swung the door open into the well lit hallway, half glancing back to the pile of bags. You weren’t going to be waking up any time tonight, so he’d be able to take his time finding places to dump these bags. Even if he had serious doubts that anyone would come looking for them.


End file.
